


TK Strand Week

by SneetchesToo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, TK Strand Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Just a collection of fics from Tumblr’s TK Strand Week 2020Chapter 1: Ten MinutesChapter 2: A Little JealousChapter 3: Crazy FriendsChapter 4: AnytimeChapter 5: Like ThisChapter 6: You’re SpecialChapter 7: Big Brother
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. Ten Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 1: “You’re so cute when you pout.” + fluff (TK/Carlos)**
> 
> _TK didn’t like the idea of bed rest for two days, that was unless Carlos would be joining him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just some softness. That is all.

“I am not, under any circumstances, staying in this bed for the next two days.” TK huffed out his statement as he stared down the three people in front of him.

There was no way he was going to stay put.

Absolutely no way.

“Doctor’s orders TK.” He rolled his eyes at his dad’s words. “If you want, we can take you back to the hospital…”

That was the last thing he wanted and they knew it.

“Trust me, a little rest will do you some good.” He couldn’t believe that Michelle wasn’t on his side, normally she was the one getting into trouble with him. “You’ll feel like a whole new person.”

But he didn’t want to feel like a whole new person.

He just wanted to get back to normal.

“I’ll be here with you the whole time.” Okay, so that part was a little encouraging. “We can be lazy together.”

He heard his dad clear his throat and Michelle laughed.

“Just be careful of his stitches.” She winked at him before turning and shoving Owen out the door as he muttered something under his breath about them being too horny for their own good.

He wasn’t wrong though.

There was never a time when he didn’t want Carlos.

Including now.

“They’re gone now.” Carlos just stared him down, his arms crossed over his chest. “Come on, I’m sure if we’re careful we can have a little fun.”

The other man rolled his eyes before shaking his head.

“No.” Well damn, he was no fun. “I will lay with you and cuddle you and watch all the bad movies that you want.”

“But? I sense a ‘but’.” He didn’t think he wanted to hear it though.

“But no sex.” He huffed at Carlos’ reply.

Where was the fun in that?

“But why not?” It’s not like he was an invalid.

“Because you just had major surgery TK.” Yeah, yeah, yeah, so they kept reminding him.

“I had my appendix taken out Carlos,” He really didn’t think it was that big of a deal, he wasn’t even in that much pain. “nothing life altering. I’m fine.”

“Uh huh.” The look on his boyfriend’s face told him he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this argument so he sighed and fell back against the pillows. “I’m gonna shower real quick. Pick a movie, I’ll be right out.”

He didn’t respond and instead continued to stare at the ceiling.

Which is what he was doing when Carlos emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes, clothed in sweats and a t-shirt and smelling so incredibly heavenly.

TK felt the bed dip as he crawled in beside him but he refused to look down.

“You know, you’re really cute when you pout.” He was not!

And he wasn’t pouting.

He never pouted.

Ever.

“Come on TK, pick a movie.” Carlos handed him the remote but he didn’t take it, instead he continued to stare at the ceiling. “Fine. I’m picking.”

That was never a good thing.

Carlos had the worst taste in movies.

Michelle had tried to warn him once, that he should never let the man select the movie, but he had tried to be nice.

He had winced his entire way through B list Brad Pitt movie that made him want to pull his hair out.

Never again would he allow that to happen.

“I got it.” He yanked the remote away and huffed, his stomach starting to ache from too much movement. 

“Okay.” The other man didn’t put up a fight though.

Instead he reached out and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him against his side with a soft huff.

TK settled on something he was sure they had seen before, but he didn’t care.

He could feel his body starting to get weak and his eyes starting to get heavy.

Having Carlos this close for the first time in 48 hours was making him all kinds of mushy.

“I give you ten minutes before you’re asleep.” The soft whisper was followed by a kiss to his forehead and he shook his head with a yawn.

“Five.” He snuggled into the other man’s embrace as best as he could and let his eyes finally close.

He was asleep in less than three.


	2. A Little Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 2: “Wait, are you jealous?” + romance (TK/Carlos)**
> 
> _TK can’t help but feel a little jealous when he sees Carlos being friendly with another guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It’s not romance, because I got this angle and ran with it. That and I like the idea of TK and Michelle bonding over Carlos.

TK couldn’t believe his eyes.

He just really couldn’t.

“What’s taking so damn long?” He growled out his question as he watched Carlos make small talk with some guy at the bar. “Does it really take that long to get a freaking drink?”

He couldn’t believe that he was up there, talking to, him.

“He’s probably having to wait.” Michelle didn’t seem the bit phased as she responded, her eyes never leaving her phone. “It is pretty busy tonight.”

“I don’t get it.” He huffed as he sank back against the booth and crossed his arms over his chest. “If he’d stop chatting that guy up he’d be back here already.”

He watched as the woman across from him finally lifted her head and turned toward the bar.

She let out a chuckle and he sighed.

“That’s just Carlos being, well, Carlos.” She shrugged her shoulders as she turned her attention back to him. “You know how he gets, always making friends everywhere he goes.”

“Well he needs to stop!” He didn’t know where that came from but the crooked smile on Michelle’s face told him all he needed to know.

He sounded downright ridiculous.

“Wait a second…” She crossed her arms over her chest and mirrored his pose. “Are you jealous?”

There was no way he was jealous.

Nope.

Never.

“No!” He couldn’t possibly be.

Yet, sitting here, watching his boyfriend talk and flirt and God knows what else with that cutie at the bar, he was feeling some kind of way.

“Liar.” She reached down and grabbed her straw wrapper before throwing it at him, his attention finally turning back toward her. “You’re totally jealous of that guy.”

“Shut up Michelle.” He hoped she didn’t take offense to his words, he honestly had no idea what he was doing.

“TK, really…” She gave him that fixed stare that always wore his dad down and he sighed.

She was good.

Really damn good.

“Fine.” He turned back toward the bar, sighing when Carlos laughed at whatever was being said to him. “Maybe I’m a little jealous.”

“Why?” If he knew, maybe he wouldn’t be feeling this way. “You know you have nothing to worry about.”

He let out a sigh as he gave up and turned back to face her.

“Carlos loves you TK, you’d be insane to think otherwise.” So maybe he was overreacting a little.

“I know.” He really did know that, honestly.

So why this was bothering him so much he didn’t understand.

“Look,” Michelle reached across the table and grabbed his hand from where it rested, squeezing it tightly as she spoke, “I have known Carlos for almost 18 years. If he is anything, it’s loyal, and faithful, and ridiculously friendly.”

He knew all those things were true and yet… 

“I know. I just…” He couldn’t help himself from worrying, it was what he did. “I’ve been cheated on before.”

“I know.” She squeezed his hand again and offered him a smile. “But I can promise you that it would never happen with Carlos.”

He believed her, 120%, so why was it so hard to make his head and his heart see eye to eye?

“I can’t lose him.” He sighed out the confession like it was the biggest thing he’d ever said.

“And you won’t.” This time she patted his arm as she pulled back. “Now go get your man!”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on her face as she gestured for him to leave.

He supposed, as Carlos’ boyfriend and all, that he had every right to go interrupt.

So that’s exactly what he did.

He stood up from the seat and marched his butt right on over to the bar.

And then he slipped his arm around the man’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek without a second thought.

He could practically hear Michelle cheering him on from across the room.

Carlos seemed shocked by his arrival but he stepped into his embrace and turned to greet him.

But TK stopped him with a kiss, a very intense kiss, and the next thing he knew the other man was forgotten.

Maybe being a little jealous wasn’t always a bad thing.


	3. Crazy Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 3: “I can’t believe you dragged me into this.” + friendship (TK/Carlos)**
> 
> _TK and the gang are up to no good in an attempt to surprise Carlos for his birthday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don’t know what this is but I kinda like it. Anyway, these four would get into nothing but trouble and I fully support that.

“Remind me again why we’re breaking into Carlos’ house?” Judd’s voice was anything but whispered and TK glared at him as he exited the vehicle.

“We’re not breaking into his house.” He huffed out. “Michelle has a key.”

“Riiiight…” Paul seemed just as confused as Judd, and TK watched as Michelle laughed before shutting the door on her Jeep. “Still don’t know why we’re here.”

“Because today is Carlos’ birthday.” Michelle let them into the small house with ease, dropping the bags she had been carrying onto the floor. “And we’re going to surprise him by decorating his house.”

“Because we’re twelve…?” He wasn’t sure how the concept had gotten lost on Judd, he had been in on it in the beginning.

“Because it’s fun.” TK hissed back as he set down the box of party decorations and looked around the house.

Judd got ready to speak but Michelle pointed at him and glared.

TK knew that look all too well.

And apparently so did Judd.

Because he stopped talking and grabbed the bag of streamers and got to work.

“You know Carlos is gonna be really confused.” Paul’s words broke him from his thoughts and he turned to the man who was currently attempting to straighten out some kind of spinning sign.

“Why?” He was the one confused right now.

Hadn’t they agreed that this would be something nice to do?

He was their friend too after all.

“Well, because he’s gonna think that this is it.” He wasn’t sure what Paul was getting at.

“But it’s not it.” Judd said as he stopped working and turned to face them. “Or is Grace doing all that cooking for tonight for nothing?”

“No, no she’s not doing it for nothing Judd.” TK sighed as he stopped what he was doing. “This is a diversion.”

“Ooookay.” The other man didn’t seem convinced, but he went about his business and continued draping streamers from the ceiling.

“Come on guys, just finish decorating.” Michelle said with a smile. “Carlos’ shift is almost over and he’ll be home soon.”

They all nodded in agreement before going back to work.

But then they had tried to untangle the small bunch of balloons that Michelle had insisted they buy and it turned into a giant mess.

“I still can’t believe you guys dragged me into this.” Paul hissed as he attempted to once again untangle the red balloon string from the blue balloon string. “I could have been at home sleeping you know?”

“We all could’ve been at home sleeping.” Judd dragged out as he finally pulled the green balloon free.

“We’re almost done here guys.” Michelle had removed the purple and yellow balloons a minute ago, but now it appeared as though they had reunited rather quickly and were now tangled up with each other once more.

“How the hell did these get so tangled?” He really didn’t understand how seven balloons could cause such a big hassle. “It’s like a ten minute drive from the party supply store.”

“That’s because balloons are the devil man.” He never would have thought that until today, but Paul was right.

“Alright, I say we sacrifice orange and pink and just get on with the day.” Judd huffed as he dropped his hands in defeat, staring down the two balloons in question.

“No! Orange is Carlos’ favorite color!” Michelle sounded a little bit crazy and she must have known it because she shook her head as she stepped back. “Okay, this is crazy.”

“We need a new strategy.” Paul finally pulled the red balloon free and quickly moved it out of the way, taping it to the coffee table with a huff.

“Wait! I got it!” Judd grabbed the scissors and headed toward the bunch with a determined look on his face.

TK had a feeling this was going to end badly.

But it didn’t.

Surprisingly.

“See, problem solved.” TK stared down at the now much shorter assortment of balloons and shrugged.

“Whatever works.” He grabbed the orange balloon and stepped back.

“Where are you taking that one?” They all watched him make his way down the hallway and into the bedroom. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re gonna get kinky with that thing?” Michelle busted out laughing at Judd’s question and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“No. But Michelle is right, orange is his favorite color.” He taped the balloon to the headboard and smiled at his handiwork. “And in bed is Carlos’ favorite place to be.”

“Y’all are too much for me.” Judd huffed as he walked away.

“I need less ridiculous friends.” Paul followed Judd’s lead and TK shrugged as he turned to Michelle.

“He’ll appreciate the effort right?” He could only hope that this wasn’t all for nothing.

“Are you kidding?” Michelle beamed back at him as she clapped her hands together. “He’s gonna love it.”

TK nodded with delight.

“He’ll also hate that we made a mess of his house and celebrated his birthday when he hates celebrating his birthday…” Did she really have to go there. “But he’ll appreciate it nonetheless.”

“Good.” He just hoped that it didn’t come back to bite him in the ass. “Now let’s get going before he comes home.”

Michelle nodded in agreement and they quickly made their way back into the living room.

They cleaned up quickly before heading back to the station, Paul and Judd disappearing as soon as they had headed inside, both muttering something about needing sleep before Carlos’ big party that night.

TK had let them leave and then he and Michelle had settled into the kitchen in an attempt to find something to eat.

And not five minutes after both just deciding that coffee was the safest option his phone had gone off.

When he opened the text from Carlos all he saw was a picture of their handiwork from earlier.

_I’m going to assume this was you…?_

_Of course it was ;)_

_Did you do this all by yourself?_

_Nope. I had some help._

_Michelle?_

_And Paul and Judd_

_You’re friends are crazy._

_Hey now, they’re your friends too._

_That they are._

_Happy Birthday love._

_Thank you babe. You just made my day. I love you._

TK smiled as he stared down at the conversation they had just had.

All the chaos from that morning had been worth it just for that.


	4. Anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 4: “I’m proud of you.” + future (implied TK/Carlos)**
> 
> _TK was thankful for his dad’s help, especially on a day like today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I can’t with these two and their ability to be the softest father/son duo around. Also, babies. Everyone loves babies.

TK was tired.

No, scratch that, he was exhausted.

Sure he knew that kids were a lot of work.

But babies, babies were a lot more work than he had anticipated.

“She’s got quite the set of lungs on her.” The sound of his dad’s voice broke through the thoughts in his head that were currently trying to drown out the screaming coming from his newborn daughter.

“Yeah.” He nodded his head as he tried to lay the girl down for the hundredth time that day.

But that only resulted in her screaming louder.

If that was even possible.

“Want some help?” He had forgotten his dad was there in the spilt second it had taken him to piss his daughter off even more.

“Sure.” He didn’t really know how his dad was going to help, but he was honestly willing to take any suggestions at this point.

“Here, hand her over.” He wasn’t about to argue with the man who had many more years of experience with these things than he did.

So he handed over the little girl who was apparently trying out for the opera and he waited.

He waited for her to lose her ever loving mind and go full wail on them.

But she didn’t.

Instead she let out a few whimpers and then a sigh and then her little eyes closed for the first time in almost twelve hours.

TK felt his heart stop as he stared down at her.

“How the hell did you do that?” It was like his dad was magic or something? “I’ve been trying since last night to calm her down. Nothing has worked.”

“Sometimes they just need a change in scenery.” His dad offered him a smile as he dropped down into the rocking chair behind him, snuggling the little girl close as he spoke. “We used to have to take you outside and stand in the middle of the backyard with you to get you to stop screaming.”

“Lies.” That wasn’t true.

“True story.” Owen chuckled as he looked up at him. “It made the first few months a lot of fun, considering there was snow on the ground and it was freezing cold all day long. But we did what we had to do.”

“And how did you know what to do?” TK sighed as he sank down onto the floor across from the chair, his head falling to his hands. “I don’t have a clue what to do for her.”

“You just figure it out.” He shrugged as he pressed a kiss to her little forehead. “Trial and error really.”

“Trial and error? That’s it?” There had to be more than that.

“How did you figure out what worked with the twins?” He honestly didn’t remember, that seemed liked so long ago.

“We just… went with it. I don’t know.” He remembered the first few months being hard, but then they found a rhythm and now things were seamless.

Or, at least they were seamless.

Until they brought Clara home.

“Exactly, trial and error.” He wouldn’t go so far as to say that. “It’ll take some time, but you’ll get there.”

“Yeah, but the twins could tell us what they needed and what they wanted.” It may have taken them a few weeks to open up, but it hadn’t been too hard to figure out what worked for them. “If they didn’t like something, we knew.”

“And she’ll tell you too. Just, in her own way.” Yeah, by screaming at them all night long. 

TK let out a sigh as he shook his head.

“It’s so hard.” He didn’t doubt that he could do it, but sometimes, it sure did feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. “I didn’t know it would be this hard.”

“No one ever prepares you for that part.” Owen kicked as his foot softly as he nodded down at the bundle of pink blankets in his arms. “But you’ll figure it out, together.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He knew that he had Carlos to lean on, and his dad and Michelle, but it wasn’t making things any easier right now.

“Look son, I’m proud of you for everything that you have done.” He always knew that, but hearing it, that was something else. “You have overcome worse than a needy baby, you’ll overcome this too.”

“You think so?” At the moment his other battles didn’t seem nearly as hard as this one though.

“I know so.” His dad smiled back at him as he spoke. “Trust me TK, if anyone was made to be a father, it was you.”

“Well… gee… thanks dad.” That was a load of a compliment and it made his head spin.

“You’re welcome.” Owen gently pushed himself to stand before moving toward the swing in the corner of the room.

He laid Clara down slowly before strapping her in and turning it on.

TK waited for her to let out a holler, but she didn’t.

Instead she let out a tiny little huff and balled her little hands up before her whole body relaxed, the motion of the swing keeping her asleep.

“Trust me son, you’ve got this.” He nodded his head as he took his father’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled upward. “Now go shower, you stink.”

He let out a chuckle as he they exited the room and he headed toward his and Carlos’ bedroom to do just that.

“Will she…?” Owen gave him a look as he stopped halfway down the hall. 

“She’ll be fine.” He gestured toward the bedroom with a soft smile. “Now go before I change my mind and leave you here all alone again.”

“Thanks dad.” He really was thankful for everything the man had done for him.

Not just the past few months, but his entire life.

He hoped that his father knew that.

“Anytime son.” His dad beamed back at him as he returned the smile. “Anytime.”


	5. Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 5: “Can I sleep here tonight?” + comfort (TK/Carlos)**
> 
> _TK needs a place to crash after a fight with his dad, and there’s only one place he wants to go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *These two. That is all.

TK let out a sigh as he raised a hand to knock on Carlos’ front door.

He knew that he should have called first, but he hadn’t really been thinking.

Instead he had just blurted out the man’s address when the Uber driver had asked him where to.

And so that’s where he had found himself.

Standing on Carlos’ front porch at a quart after midnight.

He heard muttered curses coming from inside and he shook his head.

He definitely should have called first.

“This had better be good Michelle!” The door swung open, revealing his boyfriend dressed in nothing but sweat pants, his hair a mess and his eyes sleepy. “You’re not Michelle…”

“No, no I am not.” He watched as Carlos rubbed at his face and sighed.

“Sorry.” He stepped back and gestured for TK to enter the house. “She’s normally the only one who bangs on my door at odd hours of the night.”

“It’s okay. I…” He shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie as he chewed on his lip. “I should have called first.”

“Is everything okay TK?” Carlos stopped in front of him and reached out, his hand landing on his bicep as he offered him a concerned smile.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” He knew he probably didn’t need to ask, but he wasn’t sure that they had reached that point in their relationship where he could just assume that he was always welcome.

“Uh… sure.” He didn’t sound to sure though. “Is everything okay? I mean, it’s kinda late…”

He knew it was late and he knew it was weird but he couldn’t help himself.

He didn’t know where else to go.

“Dad and I had a fight.” He felt so childish saying that out loud.

He was a grown man for Christ sake, he shouldn’t have to leave his own house just because they had an argument.

“Oh.” And yet, as soon as his dad had turned in for the night TK had found himself grabbing his phone and slipping on his shoes and leaving. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah.” He nodded his head as he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “We just… it was about work and his health and it just… it got heated. I just needed some space.”

“Well you’re always welcome here.” Carlos let his hand slide down from it’s place on TK’s bicep, linking their fingers together as he squeezed gently. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

TK followed him down the hall and toward the bedroom without another word.

And when Carlos tossed a pair of sweat pants in his direction he changed into them without a second thought.

He found himself growing nervous as he crawled into the bed beside the other man though and he took a deep breath as he settled back against the pillows.

It’s not that he hadn’t been in Carlos’ bed before.

But it was always after they had had sex.

And he never actually stayed the whole night.

This was a first for him.

And he was finding it more nerve racking then it probably should have been.

“You can relax TK.” See, he was being ridiculous. “Just get some sleep. We can talk in the morning if you want.”

Carlos leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before rolling over onto his side and settling into sleep.

TK found his eyes growing heavy so he slid down until he was laying on his back, his eyes focusing on some far off spot on the ceiling.

It didn’t take long for Carlos to roll over though, his hand going out to rest on his chest as he stared back at him.

“Not tired?” Oh no, he was definitely tired.

“I am.” He nodded his head as he turned to look at the man beside him. “I just… I shouldn’t be nervous about being here.”

“No, no you shouldn’t.” Carlos reached up and patted his cheek before returning it to his chest, rubbing up and down slowly. “Now get some sleep. I’ll be here if you need me.”

TK nodded his head as he let out a breath.

“Thank you Carlos.” He heard himself whisper the words before he knew what was happening.

“You’re welcome.” Carlos’ hand found his under the covers and squeezed softly. “Good night TK.”

“Good night.” He felt his eyes growing heavy and before he knew it he was fading into darkness, the feeling of Carlos’ hand wrapped around his calming his nerves.

He could most certainly get used to falling asleep like this.


	6. You’re Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 6: “I haven’t felt this good in a while.” + fun/birthday**
> 
> _Carlos just wants TK to feel loved on his special day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Ronen!

“I can’t believe you guys actually pulled this off.” TK was shocked really, he wasn’t an easy person to surprise.

“It wasn’t easy.” He bet it wasn’t.

After all, his friends had very big mouths.

“We didn’t tell Mateo.” Judd’s comment made him raise an eyebrow as he turned his attention away from Marjan. “That was how we kept it secret.”

“Ah.” He knew there had to be a catch.

And not telling Mateo, well that made sense.

The kid couldn’t keep a secret to save his life.

“We also didn’t tell the Cap until yesterday.” Paul was entirely too chipper about the idea and he laughed.

“Why not? He can keep a secret.” In fact, his dad was extremely good at keep secrets, probably too good actually.

“It was more fun that way.” Marjan piped in. “It was kinda like a mini surprise for him yesterday when we revealed the big plan to him.”

TK found himself shaking his head as he looked around the crowded space, his eyes searching for his boyfriend now that he was on his mind.

He spotted him standing by the bar, chatting with Michelle while they waited for their drinks, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright lover boy, go get him.” He didn’t know what Paul was talking about, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Go get who?” His eyes didn’t leave Carlos though, not even when he stepped away from the bar and started toward another table.

“Carlos.” Judd sounded almost annoyed, but he knew it was all for show. “You haven’t been able to take your eyes off of him.”

It was true though, the man did have his utmost attention at the moment.

He simply laughed at his friends heckling though and pushed himself to stand, making his way toward the man who was now standing alone surrounded by half empty glasses.

“Mind if I join you?” He knew he didn’t need to ask, but he figured he would anyway.

“Never.” Carlos beamed back at him as he reached out for him, tugging him close and placing a kiss to his lips before pulling back. “So, what do you think?”

“I love it.” He whispered, his forehead pressing against the other man’s as he smiled at him. “I haven’t felt this good in a while. I really appreciate all this.”

It wasn’t a big deal.

It’s not like he really cared about celebrating his birthday.

But this, this was amazing.

“It was Marjan’s idea actually.” He wasn’t at all surprised to hear that. “Her and Michelle did most of the work.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Those two were too good to him and he knew it.

“Paul got really into the decorating.” Carlos gestured around them at the hodgepodge of decorations they had hung up. “He couldn’t pick just one theme so…”

“It’s cute.” He loved that he got to be a cowboy and an astronaut and on a tropical vacation and an old man all at the same time.

“It’s tacky.” Maybe to the outside observer, but not to him.

“No. It’s special.” His heart was feeling mighty full right about now.

“Well you’re special.” He sounded so cheesy saying those words and it made TK smile. “So, we had to make this special.”

“And I am very thankful.” He couldn’t remember the last time someone had done something so ridiculous and yet so soft and loving for him.

“Happy birthday TK.” Carlos leaned in and kissed him again, this time letting his lips linger as one hand move to tangle in his hair.

TK hoped that all his birthday’s from here on out would be this good.


	7. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 7: Wild Card - “Steal the blankets again and I’ll put my cold feet on you.”**
> 
> _There were lots of things that TK enjoyed about his new life in Austin, getting to finally be a big brother was definitely one of them. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***Implied Owen/Michelle.**  
>  **Sorry if it wasn’t what you were expecting but I just love the idea of TK as a big brother, so I used Emily to make that happen.

“What do you think you’re doing?” TK jumped at the sound of Emily’s voice beside him on the couch.

“I’m trying to cover myself up.” Wasn’t it obvious?

“If you keep stealing the blankets I will be forced to put my feet on you.” He wasn’t sure how that was a threat but he stared the girl down and waited for her to continue. “And my feet are like popsicles.”

“They can’t possibly be that cold.” Not as cold as he was anyway.

And then before he knew it she was pressing her right foot against his arm and he jumped.

She wasn’t lying.

Those things were freezing.

“Good Lord girl!” He yanked his arm away from her as he spoke. “Put on some socks.”

“But my socks are all the way upstairs.” She whined out, grabbing the blanket from his lap and throwing it back over herself, wrapping her feet up tight as she settled against the pillows.

“But I’m cold too.” He whined back.

He was trying to stare her down and win himself back that blanket.

It didn’t seem to be working though.

“Go get another blanket.” She was good, really good.

“But…” He really didn’t have a counter argument for that.

There were blankets less than twenty feet away.

He had no excuse for not going to get one.

“Ha. I win.” The girl let out a chuckle as she beamed back at him and he sighed.

He couldn’t believe he had just let a nine year old outsmart him out of his favorite blanket.

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sometimes being a big brother wasn’t fair.

“What’s wrong with him?” He didn’t even hear his father enter the room but when he snapped his head up the man was staring at the scene before him with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

“He’s mad because I stole his blanket.” Emily said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

She was breaking his heart here.

“That’s his favorite blanket.” So maybe his dad would have his back on this one.

“Well he didn’t tell me that.” She sounded sort of pitiful and TK watched as she untangled herself from the blue and white material and handed it to him.

“You don’t have to do that.” He really wasn’t expecting her to give it back.

“No, it’s your favorite, you can have it.” She draped the blanket over him with a big smile. “Besides, Owen can just get me another one.”

TK let out a laugh at the look on his face.

He guessed the man didn’t expect to get outsmarted either.

“Fine.” His dad grabbed a blanket from the pile beside him and tossed it at her, the material falling over her head and covering her entirely. “You two behave.”

He heard his father leave the room and then Emily emerged from the orange material surrounding her.

They sat there for a few minutes, watching their movie in silence, and then it hit him.

“Wanna make a fort?” He watched as the girl’s eyes got huge at the idea he had just presented.

“Uh yeah!” She jumped up off the couch quickly and ran toward the pile of freshly cleaned blankets that his dad had just abandoned.

TK got to work setting up the cushions just right, draping blankets in all the right places as Emily padded the floor and covered up the gaps.

After fifteen minutes of very strategic set up they both settled inside their new abode.

“This is the best fort ever.” Emily whispered as she leaned against his side, dragging the blue and white blanket over her legs as she talked.

“It sure is.” He tugged the blanket back over his legs a little, chuckling when it exposed her tiny feet to the cold once again.

She simply shrugged this time, curling her legs up so that her feet were covered once again.

And then she settled down, her eyes returning to the screen before him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his.

He guessed that sometimes being a big brother wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please**


End file.
